


White Roses Stained with Life

by Itspineapple543



Category: Suicide Silence
Genre: Free Verse, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itspineapple543/pseuds/Itspineapple543
Summary: Suicide, cutting, manic depression, death





	

Shes all alone, locked in the bathroom with music blasting to drown out her sobbing cries. Tears stain her cheeks, leaving streams of black that drip onto the ceramic under her feet. In her hand, a shiny piece of metal, a mirror with an edge. It cuts deeper into precious flesh, leaving lines of red that drip into the white, painting the white a crimson splatter, speckled with the pain she bled out. Shes slowly fading into the blank, soundless void, her crimson life slowly draining, the white roses of life, stained with red.


End file.
